Ghostbusters Official Novelization (Ghostbusters 2016 by Nancy Holder)
Ghostbusters Official Novelization is a novelization of Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) released by Tor Books. It is adapted by Nancy Holder. It is listed having 320 pages. Description Differences The story was expanded on in the novelization and covered, among other things, backstories, and family histories of many of the Ghostbusters. *Page 1 **Aldridge Mansion Museum is located in the West Village. **Tour Guide Garrett has an impressive student debt. *Page 3 **Tour Guide Garrett graduated from City College of New York with a degree in Art History and a minor in Drama. **Garrett was an aspiring actor. His cousin Lester recorded one of his tours at the Aldridge. *Page 4 **Garrett had been working at the Aldridge for four years. *Pages 14 to 22 **Erin's encounter with the Mrs. Bernard when she was eight. *Page 23 **The scene with Phil Hudson and Phyllis Adler is omitted. *Page 26 **Erin Gilbert burned both original copies of Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal then threw the ashes into the Hudson River in a weighted garbage bag. *Page 30 **Erin went to C.W. Post High School in Michigan. *Page 31 **Abby Yates moved from Indiana to Michigan during high school. *Page 36 **Erin and Abby read Spates Catalog, Tobin's Spirit Guide, and The Roylance Guide to Secret Societies and Sects in high school. *Page 50 to 63 **On Thanksgiving Day, when they attended the University of Michigan, Erin and Abby investigated Depot Town for paranormal activity and met another investigator named Martha Kinsler. *Page 57 **Erin went to Princeton for graduate school while Abby went to New York. *Page 73 **The Mercado Hotel loomed over 49th Street. **Rowan North was from Middlebury, Ohio. *Page 74 **Rowan asked Julia Roberts to be his date to the prom through a selfie video. *Page 84 **Patty Tolan was halfway through reading "The Gangs of New York" when she encountered Rowan. *Page 86 **Patty nicknamed the Graffiti Artist "Tubesy" after Banksy. *Page 96 **Erin got her PhD in Physics from MIT after transferring from Princeton. *Page 135 **Abby transferred to C.W. Post High during junior year. *Pages 139 to 146 **Erin and Abby's presentation at their high school science fair and losing to Carl Lund. *Page 156 **Patty's fear of dolls stemmed from the doll collection of her cousin Marcie. *Page 179 **Agent Hawkins' first name is Frank. *Page 207 **In engineering school, most of Jillian Holtzmann's classmates were shy men. She thinks they called her "Holtzmann" so she'd seem less like a girl. She impressed Rebecca Gorin when she nearly disintegrated everyone in the classroom. *Pages 217 to 219 **During high school, Rowan tried asking out Angelina Beltrano and got beat up by her boyfriend. Even his parents laughed at him when he returned home. His father died of a heart attack and he essentially abandoned his mother upon going to MIT for graduate school. Professor Gupta encouraged him to take an interest in advanced physics. He saw Abby's interview in Best Reads on the Quad and learned about Ghosts From Our Past. He bribed a janitor at the print-on-demand facility to get his own copy. *Page 226 **Dean Harold Filmore applied at CERN. Also See *Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal *Ghostbusters Movie Novelization (Ghostbusters 2016 by Stacia Deutsch) External Links *Listing on Macmillian Publishers *Interview with Nancy Holder by The Mountaineer 7/13/16 References Gallery GB2016 Nancy Holder Novel Rear Cover.jpg|Rear Cover GB2016 Nancy Holder Novel Spine.jpg|Spine GB2016 Nancy Holder Novel press kit.jpg|Press Kit (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Nancy Holder Novel press letter1.jpg|Press Release Page 1 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Nancy Holder Novel press letter2.gif|Press Release Page 2 (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Nancy Holder Novel promo tattoo.jpg|Promotional Tattoo (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Nancy Holder Novel sales sheet.jpg|Promotional Sales Sheet (credit: Paul Rudoff) GhostbustersNovelizationNancyHolderSolicitationImage.jpg|Solicitation Image Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise Category:Print Category:Tor Books Content